The Wizard and the Hero
by Nutmeg1234
Summary: This is kind of like a crossover between Hetalia and Harry Potter, but mainly focused on England and America from Hetalia making refrences to Harry Potter. This is about England and America's days as students of Hogwarts.
1. New students

Howdy again people, I just got out of school! (WOOOO! I'M OFFICALLY A JUNIOR! :D) And decided to write another fan fiction. This one is about England and America. I've read a lot of stories and heard many ideas, and even read a doujinshi on the subject, so I decided to write one version on my own. This story is about England and America, both students at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

Please enjoy! (P.S. I'm sorry if I screw up a little on the Harry Potter references, I'm still reading the books)

NO HATER COMMENTS. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, CHARACTERS FROM HETALIA, OR HARRY POTTER.

BTW: if you don't read the character bio's… Arthur Kirkland is England's real name, and Alfred F. Jones is America's real name, now that you know, please enjoy!

"Abigail Smith," Professor McGonagall read from the scroll of parchment that had the list of all the new students of Hogwarts. The Great Hall was filled with quiet whispers and greetings as friends welcomed each other back to school after a summer break. The candle light ceiling was welcoming and Dumbledore smiled down at his students as they walked up to the stool to receive their houses for their seven years living here.

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat announced for the hall to hear. The Slytherin table clapped as they welcomed their newest member. Abigail took a seat next to the first years that had been sorted into the house before her and they turned their attention back to Professor McGonagall.

"Lennon Jones," read McGonagall as a short boy with black hair approached the stool hesitantly. "Come now, sit down." McGonagall beckoned as she placed the hat on top of his head.

"Mmhmm…" The hat stated as it gathered information from the young boy's mind to put him into the proper house. "I think you should follow with the rest of your family and be with RAVENCLAW!"

Lennon smiled and thanked Professor McGonagall as he was welcomed to the cheering students at the table for Ravenclaw.

"Welcome to the group Lennon!"

"We're glad to have you with us!"

"Who are your family members?"

Questions flew towards Lennon left and right from almost every student near his chosen seat at the table. Almost every student; except for third year student Arthur Kirkland who was too busy reading a novel he had borrowed from the library the night he arrived. For him, this was just another school event for him to make friends, but why bother? He didn't need any friends when he had his reading. Growing up for Arthur was difficult to say the least; with no parents he didn't have much love. But he did, however, have two older brothers. His brothers were significantly older than Arthur and when he was born, they never tried to keep close to him. Instead they jeered and sneered at him whenever the moment was right. Arthur did love his brothers, even if they didn't love him back. His childhood was lonely until one day, while he was walking alone in London at the age of six (his brothers didn't care much about his wear a bout's as long as he didn't do anything stupid to make them look bad while he was gone) he happened across a library. Inside he found wonderful stories of girl's with hair long enough to climb, tall green bean stocks that lead to a giants home when you climbed it, and stories of great wizards such as Merlin. He was captivated immediately.

At the age of 10, he received a hand written letter informing him that he had been accepted to the school of Hogwarts _School of Witch Craft and Wizardry._ He was enthralled! He excitedly informed his brothers, but they only responded with, 'It's about time someone took you off of our hands…" and "Why didn't I get accepted?" Shortly after receiving the letter, he followed a map that was attached to the envelope leading him to an Irish styled pub. Inside he found his eldest brother Ivan.

"What're you doing here?" He asked in a heavy Irish accent. "This is a pub, come back when you're older."

"I'm following a map to a place called…" He looked at the map again. "Diagon Alley. It says that that's the market place where I need to get my supplies for Hogwarts."

The pub went silent. Everyone turned and looked at the young Arthur. "What?" he replied.

"You'll want to go through that door and- well…here I'll show you." Said the bar tender from behind the counter where he was setting down a glass. "Follow me."

He led Arthur out of the pub as it regained its music and the drunken men went back to their beers. Through the door was nothing but a mere wall with a few bricks missing. He turned to look at the bar tender. "Is this a joke?"

"Quiet boy," the bar tender snapped. "I need to remember the pattern…"

Arthur did as he was told and stood quietly as he watched the man take a stick out of his sleeve. "Was it….no no… it was left, left, down, then right…. Or was it right, right, up then left…"

The man leaned forward touching the stick to the wall and moving it from brick to brick. He stepped back and nothing happened. Arthur wondered what he was doing, but kept silent, not wanting to be snapped at again. "Ah, yes." Sighed the bar tender. "Been too long since I've had to do this, can't remember the damn pattern." He laughed. He leaned towards the wall once more and made a pattern similar to the first but on the last brick instead of going right he went left.

He stepped back and sighed. "Well, there you go boy."

Arthur stood there stunned as it seemed that the wall…was moving. Every brick was turning to its side until there was a small gap in the wall. It was like he had been transported into one of his books. The gap grew to the size of a gate passage way then stopped. Beyond the passage way, Arthur could see a stone path leading down a market street. There were owls flying over the shops as families of children around Arthur's age made their way in and out of the shops buying goods and sweets.

"Well?" asked the bartender. "Off you go boy, go on…"

"Wait, how do I get back?" Arthur asked as he slowly stepped through the passage way cautiously; half expecting it to close on top of him.

"Don't worry," stated the bar tender. "I'll leave the passage open. Just come and get me when you're done. So don't take too long!"

Arthur nodded and turned to stone path and started his new life. As a Hogwarts student. He couldn't believe he had never had this much fun shopping before, but then again in London you aren't always asked if you want a discounted _Guide to beginner Spells and Charms _with a purchase of ink and quills. He went in and out of stores buying everything necessary for his new school. A cauldron, textbooks for Defense Against the Dark Arts, a black robe as well with the other clothing items for his uniform, ingredients for potions, and a wand the was comprised of a strand of a unicorn's mane. Last on the list was the option of bringing a pet. He had the option of an owl, a cat, or a toad. Arthur was never too keen with animals, but he decided to have a look anyway. He walked into a shop at the end of the first street he had come to. It was filled with cages of dark owls with bright eyes, screeching. Toads croaked from their cages on the shelves and the cats were sleeping to their content, not being held up in cages like the other animals.

"Hello boy!" said a smiling store manager with graying hair. "What can I do for you?"

"Umm…" Arthur replied. "I'm going into Hogwarts as a first year student and it says on the school's supply list that I have the option of bringing a pet if I liked…"

The owner continued to smile and walked out from behind the counter revealing an ensemble of dark violet robes. "Yes, I've had several others come in today looking for pets as well. SO! What animal do you seem happy with? How about an owl? We've got them for cheap today! Special discount for new students!"

"Err- Alright, sure…" Arthur answered as the owner went to a shelf and opened a cage to grab an owl. When he took his arm out he had a small owl on it. It had feathers of little brown with cream spots flecked across. His eyes were a bright yellow and he looked at Arthur steadily, without blinking.

"This one's been a favorite today, but he has a small nibbling problem. Tends to bite people when they get to close." The manager sighed thinking about all the sales he's missed today. "D'you want to hold him?"

Arthur was hesitant, the only animal he'd ever held before was a rabbit; and rabbits are much easier to hold than an owl… "I suppose…"

"Wonderful! Just keep still, and hold out your arm." He instructed before letting the owl climb onto Arthur's arm. His feet were small but had sharp claws that dug into the sleeves of his shirt. The Owl did not take its eyes off of Arthur. So far no biting…

"This is a surprise!" The owner stated. "He's usually nipped a student by now! There must be something about you he likes. Reckon' you want to purchase the little guy?"

"How old is he?" Arthur asked lifting his other hand to stroke the owl's small wing. He didn't stop Arthur, it seemed liked he welcomed it in fact.

"'Bout a year or so old. I found him when I was walking through the woods on the skirts of the alley, a baby, knocked out of its nest. Felt bad for him, so I took him to my shop and took care of him."

Arthur smiled at the little bird on his arm, he too is an orphan, and he knows what it's like to be alone. "I'll take him."

"Wonderful! And to show my gratitude, I'll give you a free cage!" He replied fetching the cage he had taken the small bird from.

"Oh! Thank you very much!" Arthur said with appreciation.

Together they walked over to the counter and Arthur counted out his galleons to buy the owl. "So, do you know what you want to name it?"

Arthur finished counting out the coins and looked at the bird. He had the same yellow eyes of the transforming dragon Balthazar in a book he had read last week. The name seemed like the right fit.

"I think Balthazar." Arthur answered as he took the bird's cage with the small owl in side. He screeched in reply with his tiny beak, as if to say he liked it.

"Hmm. I would've gone with spot. But then again, he's not my bird!" He laughed. "You take care!"

"Same to you!" Arthur replied as he left the store and walked back up the alley to the gap in the wall and into the pub carrying his supplies with him.

When he got back into the bar he informed the bartender he was back so that he could close the wall, and proceeded in looking for Ivan. It appeared as though he'd left. Arthur paid no mind to it and walked out of the pub and to the nearest station to get home.

Arthur sighed at the memory. It was such an amazing day for him as a child, he wished it could've lasted forever, but all good things come to an end eventually. It went downhill the day he had to arrive at platform 9 & ¾ to get on the Hogwarts express. He pushed his school bags and Balthazar on a cart and headed for platform nine. Along the way he passed other students pushing carts with owls and cats on top along with their parents whispering to them quietly that they'd better hurry or they'd miss the train and be stuck here. Arthur figured he was going the right way.

As he reached platform nine, he looked at the signs beyond it expecting to see one marked 9 & ¾…but there was nothing. "What the…" Arthur said to himself.

He walked further down the station, maybe the signs weren't in order…or maybe they had taken the sign down…so he looked for a train with young kids Arthur's age aboard waving goodbye to their parents, but found nothing. Confused he ran back to platform 9 and ¾ waiting for more students to come by, but to his misfortune, saw none. He looked at the nearby clock and saw that it read 10:55 a.m. He only have five more minutes to find the train, otherwise he'd be left behind.

He sighed and leaned against the nearest wall. "This is hopeless; I'm never going to find the train in time…" He looked at Balthazar with sad eyes and he returned the look with large yellow eyes that looked full of regret. "What should I do- WAHH!" Arthur screamed as he fell backwards. He hit his head on the floor as a train nearby let out a high pitch whistle. He looked up to see a deep black train labeled Hogwarts Express.

"YES! Balthazar! We found it!" He turned to smile at his owl, but realized he wasn't there. Arthur went frantic trying to figure out where his cart had gone, and then he looked at the wall. It must have been enchanted for the students and parents to get through to the train…that explains why he couldn't find the sign.

He put his hand on the wall and pushed. It went through, so he started flailing his arm around hoping to grab his cart, but wait… it may look odd if a small arm is coming out of a wall waving around like a mad man… Arthur had no choice but to walk through the wall grab his cart and hurry back to the train. So he did. Once he had successfully reclaimed his bags and Balthazar he ran to the train with two minutes to get his items on board and climb on. He knelt to the ground to secure his items on the baggage holders of the locomotive and squeezed them in tightly, for there was hardly enough room for a mouse, let alone a trunk filled with supplies and clothing, but it all packed in nicely. Satisfied, he closed the cabin, grabbed Balthazar and succeeded in boarding the train thirty seconds before it had left. He was on his way!

After the train was well on their path he climbed from cart to cart trying to find a seat. Finally he found an empty space with a large window to see the passing mountains and fields. He opened the closed door, climbed in and flopped down in his seat feeling anxious about what awaited him at the end of this trip. He opened Balthazar's cage and the owl climbed onto his arm stretching his mall wings. "There you go boy," Arthur said putting him on top of the cage. "You don't have to go back in until we arrive." With that he pulled out his latest book from inside his robes and begun reading.

After hours of reading, Arthur decided to put his book down and explore the other cabins, maybe even make some new friends. "Wait here Balthazar," Arthur pointed at the owl. "I'll be right back." He closed the door and he began to walk down the bus cart. He looked in the cabins seeing girls laughing and sharing stories, young boys sharing candy and pentagon shaped cards, then Arthur walked into something solid. He turned to see two young boys with brilliant bright red hair. "Sorry! I-I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"It's alright," said the boy on the left. "We didn't see you either, what's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland," he stated. "Yours?"

"I'm Fred Weasley," He smiled then pointed to his twin. "That's George."

"Hey! I'm Fred! You're George!" the other boy replied to his brother.

"No, I'm Fred…"

"No…you're George! I'M Fred!"

Arthur stood there as the boys argued openly in front of him. He didn't know what to do…so he begun to back up and slowly walk away. When he was leaving he thought he heard one of the twins laugh and state 'I think we startled him.'

Arthur seemed content with the other students on the train so he headed back to his cabin. But once he got there he heard boys laughing and heard the screech of an owl. Arthur opened the cabin's door to find four boys grabbing Balthazar and trying to feed him to a tall, large owl on one of their shoulders. Arthur was shocked to say the least. "What are you doing?"

The four boys turned around and smiled smugly at Arthur. "Oh we just reckoned we'd give old Long Ears something to snack on." said one of the boys as he gestured to the tall owl on his shoulder. The owl turned and looked at Arthur with angry eyes as if to say, 'Why are you interrupting my snack?' The owl was white and taller than most other owls, he had long ears sitting on top of his head and his whole look together made him look like a toy for a kid that was discounted because it was too creepy.

"That's my bird!" Arthur protested. "Give Balthazar back!"

The boys threw their heads back and laughed. "What kind of name is Balthazar?"

While they were laughing and distracted, Arthur swiped his book and Balthazar from the boys hand and ran from the cabin.

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall read out loud as a small girl with rather frizzy brunette hair stepped up to the stool.

Arthur shuttered at the memory, after that he arrived at Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw while the other boys were sorted into Slytherin. After that Arthur avoided the other students not wanting anything like that to happen to him again.

"GRYFINDOR!" announced the hat as she smiled and leapt off the stole and to her houses table with the other Gryffindor students. She chose a seat next to a boy with freckles and bright red hair. There were only two students left to be sorted.

"Alfred Jones," She read as a young boy with dirty blonde hair stepped forward and sat on the stool. He looked around at the Great Hall with bright blue eyes.

"Hmm…your thoughts are bold and noble…better be GRYFINDOR!" announced the hat as Alfred took it off and left it on the stool for the last boy. He sat at the end of the table, away from everyone and continued looking around the great hall as it went silent with whispers.

"Is that the boy you heard about?"

"Yeah, that's him!"

"I wish he'd talk! I want to hear his accent!"

"He shouldn't have been accepted here…"

Arthur looked up at the girls whispering across the table silently asking for quiet so he could keep reading, but he snuck a glance at the boy they were whispering about. Alfred was rubbing his stomach and looking at the table, probably wondering when they would get to eat. The whispers continued.

"It's not often an American gets accepted here…"

"I'm telling you, no one's going to accept him, you wait and see…"

The whisper came to an abrupt halt when Professor McGonagall read off the last name. "Harry Potter."

The room was silent and all eyes were on him as he stepped forward and placed the hat on his head.

"NOT SLYTHERIN AYE?" the hat announced to the hall. "You could be great in Slytherin! There's no doubt about that! No? Alright…better be…GRYFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and thunderous applause as the Weasley twins stood from their table and began running around to the other tables screaming, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

The sorting was done and the food appeared on the table. Mountains of mashed potatoes topped with gravy, piles of biscuits and piping hot roast beef; with their mouths watering, the students dug in and Arthur put his book away. He had filled his plate with mainly roast beef and a biscuit and glanced once more at Alfred Jones sitting two tables across the hall from him; he we widened his eyes at the size of the pile of food overtaking the first year's plate, but Alfred seemed rather content for he was smiling as he chewed his food and looked around at the tables in the room. First he turned around to the Slytherins who were talking amongst themselves then he looked at the head table with the professors. He swallowed his food and went back for another fork full as he turned his attention to the Hufflepuff table in front of him, then he moved his eyes to the Ravenclaw table and met eyes with Arthur. Neither of them moved except for Alfred while he was swallowing the food in his mouth. Arthur picked up his fork and was about to turn back to his food when Alfred smiled brightly at him and waved frantically. Arthur however ignored him and turned his attention back to his roast beef.


	2. Hogwarts: A History

Hey there again! Yes, yes I plan to do this for every new chapter that I do. AUTHORS NOTE!

Mkay, so I just started the fifth book of Harry Potter, and can I just say that after reading the fourth book completely, I JUST KIND OF WANT TO KILL THE DIRECTOR!

I MEAN SERIOUSLY! He left out so much! (I'm not going to say anything as a just in case there are other people like me who procrastinated with reading the books.) GRRRR. It just makes me so made) :

Any who, here is the next chapter; sorry it's so short….OH! Also, I'm trying to get some girl and guy relationship stories instead of it all being yoai. At the moment….I think I'm going to start with Switzerland and Liechtenstein since they're my favorite…then Austria and Hungary…the maybe France and Seychelles… I don't know…I need to read more about all of their relationships before I start anything.

SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY! CHEERS~~~~

As the first dinner of the year came to an end, all the students of the houses waited for Dumbledore to dismiss them.

"All first year students please follow your respective head of house and go to your houses. The rest of you, you know where to go, please have a pleasant night." Dumbledore announced dismissing them "But first if the returning students would sing the schools song."

Arthur stood along with the majority of returning students. Many looked aggravated, while others cleared their throats and were eager to sing the song that represented their school.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot_

Once they finished their song, the benches squeaked as the students stood to go to their beds for a restful night sleep. Arthur too stood gathered his book and left with the rest of his fellow Ravenclaw students and headed towards their houses portrait.

Arthur decided however to leave his fellow house mates and go in the opposite direction to the library before turning in for the night. He had just finished his current book when he finished eating. Although, it's difficult and rather awkward reading when you know that someone is watching you. Several times he looked up to see that first year American boy, Alfred Jones looking at him. Well at least he was looking at him whenever girls from his house weren't trying to talk to him. Arthur hadn't even talked to the kid and he decided he didn't like him. He's just another student in this large castle.

As Arthur reached the Library, he opened to door and was greeted by the familiar scent of old books and dust (the dust of course, due to the fact that hardly anyone ever checked them out.) He walked over to his favorite shelf and put the book in his arms and put it back on the shelf as he grabbed the few next to it. It's the same for him, grab a book, read it, put it back, and grab the one next to it. Arthur had set a goal for himself halfway through his first year; he was determined to read all the books in this library by the time he left Hogwarts for the last time. And if he couldn't do it by then, he'd become a teacher here and continue with the books.

Arthur smiled as he carried his three new (rather heavy) books out of the library.

"Hmm…" Arthur spoke to himself as he looked down at the books he had grabbed. "Which one should I read first…?"

"I would go for the one that's the smallest, I don't like reading." Said a voice beside him. Arthur looked down to see Alfred Jones looking up at him. Arthur stopped in his tracks and went down a separate hallway away from the young American and to his houses door.

"Hey!" Alfred screamed out in protest. "Wait for me!"

Arthur picked up his pace. With himself being thirteen and Alfred being only eleven, Arthur's bones have had more time to grow, giving him longer legs and a faster escape. Arthur stopped before the first staircase and looked behind him, and smiled. He'd lost him. But as he turned around, Alfred was standing on the first step, face to face with Arthur.

"GAHHH!" Arthur screamed as he fell to the floor. How did he manage to get to the staircase before Arthur? Last he looked, he was a ways back! And there's no way he wouldn't be able to see him if Alfred had decided to pass…

Arthur stood up, gathered his books and brushed himself off. He stood before Alfred and said nothing. But Alfred continued with his statement. "As I was saying earlier, I would go with the smallest book." He glanced at the books in Arthur's arms. "But…it looks like you took some that are all the same size…you know what? Just get rid of the books completely! Screw reading!" he stated with a smile.

With that Arthur walked around Alfred and climbed the stairs in the direction of his houses entrance, but Alfred continued to follow him. "Hey, didn't you see me wave?" Arthur said nothing and continued walking. "HELLO?" Alfred then began pulling on Arthur's school robes, which he proceeded in pulling away.

"Alright," Alfred said as he put his hands up in defense. "I was just trying to start a conversation."

Arthur stopped at the top of a set of stairs. He only had one more to go until he reached the Eagle door knocker for his house. He had to get rid of this kid. "I don't want to talk to you."

"That's alright!" Alfred said with a smile. "I'll do the talking!"

"No you idiot," Arthur sighed. "Look…shouldn't you be with the rest of your house? Since you're a first year I assume you DON'T know where your houses' portrait hole is. So you better go and find the rest of you group before you get lost and Filtch or Mrs. Norris finds you and your reported on your first day here."

"NOPE!" Alfred stated with a little too much enthusiasm. "It's alright! I already followed my house, found the portrait hole, and heard the password. But I remember seeing you walk away from your house and I wondered where you were going, so I decided to sneak away and follow you!"

"That was stupid of you." Arthur replied as he continued up the last staircase and to his house. "Please just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you, and I'm tired and want to go to bed and sleep. Please just leave."

"…Alright…" Alfred said stepping down a few steps as he watched Arthur reach the last stair. "THEN I'LL LOOK FOR YOU TOMORROW AT BREAKFAST!" He stated determined. Arthur turned to protest, but Alfred was already leaving, so he didn't want to talk to him anymore, however he hoped that Alfred didn't get lost, for they were in a high northern tower, and the Gryffindor portrait hole is located on the seventh floor.

Arthur stood before a tall door with a black eagle door knocker and waited to hear the riddle. He hadn't heard the answer from anyone in his house, but he had top marks and a rather high I.Q., so he could figure it out on his own.

"_What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps?" _questioned the knocker as it opened its eyes lazily. Arthur thought for a few moments then answered. "A river."

The door swung open and let Arthur inside to the Ravenclaw house commons. He walked in and saw the fire place in the corner was still lit although the light was extremely dim and it appeared that everyone had gone to their rooms for the night for someone had drawn the blue and gold silk curtains over the gothic window letting in no moonlight, but Arthur was used to this. He walked over to the chair seated next to the fireplace, which had been his reading chair since his first year, opened the first book and pulled out his wand held firmly in his hand.

"_Lumos" _Arthur whispered as a light illuminated from the tip of his wand revealing the title of the book he had grabbed. In large cursive golden writing it read, Hogwarts: A History.

Arthur opened the large cover, leaned back and began reading.


	3. My father?

Hey there guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been a tad bit crazy in my house. Anyhow~ here's the next chapter in the story ^^! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I like writing it (:

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, CHARACTERS FROM HETALIA, OR HARRY POTTER!

CHEERS~

* * *

><p>Alfred made his way back to his house's portrait hole and took in all the paintings around him. There was one of a child sitting on a swing in a gloomy cemetery and she was laughing, while the one next to her was of a group of women in Victorian style gowns whispering and giggling behind white gloved hands as they pointed to the portrait next to them of a man winking at them holding roses on a rainy street.<p>

Alfred sighed and smiled. He still couldn't believe that he was asked to join this school; he never even knew such places existed! When he got his letter he was stunned to say the least. Alfred smiled cheerfully at the memory as he stepped onto the next set of stairs.

A small brown owl with green eyes had delivered it to his home in Virginia. At first he didn't know what to do, there was an owl in his room and no matter how many things he threw near it, it didn't get startled and leave, in fact it looked slightly annoyed. But after a while, Alfred noticed it had something in its mouth, a letter. He stood from his bed and walked over to the small bird to examine it more closely. The bird stepped closer to Alfred and stared at his hand. Alfred followed the owl's gaze and lifted his hand to the owl, just as it released the letter. Alfred was confused and ripped the letter open, but before he could read it, the small owl pecked his hand and flew out of the window it had come from.

Alfred looked at the bite to see that it was bleeding, but he decided to treat it later because he was too curious about the letter. He unfolded the piece of parchment to read in cursive print…

_Dear Mr. Jones,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witch Craft and Wizardry._

Alfred just stared down at the letter, narrowed his eyes and puckered his lips. He read the letter through once, then once more, and finally a third time. From what he could read, he had been accepted to a magical school in England near Dufftown and that 39 other children his age were also accepted. It also said that he would need school supplies that could only be found in England…

He leaned out the window with anger and cupped his hands around his mouth. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF TRICK THIS IS AND IT'S A LAME TRICK AT THAT! ALEX, IF YOU'RE TYING TO GET BACK AT ME FROM WHAT I DID ON APRIL FOOLS DAY, YOU SHOULD WAIT UNTIL IT'S ACTUALLY APRIL FOOLS DAY!"

When he had finished screaming, he leaned a little bit further out the window to look across the street at his friend Alex's house. He spotted Alex playing basketball in his driveway with his older brother Michael.

"ALEX!" Alfred shouted.

Alex paused and looked around for the source of the voice. He turned and saw Alfred leaning out the window flailing his arms around. "WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS ALEX?"

Alex looked at his brother who shrugged and then turned back to Alfred, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" he shouted back.

"THIS THING!" Alfred replied waving the letter around. "THIS IS A TERRIBLE WAY TO GET BACK AT ME FOR APRIL FOOLS!"

Alex looked confused, turned around and said something to his brother then ran across the street to Alfred's yard so they didn't have to shout. "Al, what the heck are you talking about?"

Alfred sighed and began to climb out the window to jump to the ground with his friend. He thrust himself out and landed on the lush green grass. "This letter! What kind of prank is this? And where did you get an owl from? And why did you make him bite me! IT HURT!" Alfred shot questions left and right and shoved his injured hand in Alex's face.

Alex ignored Alfred's questions and snatched the letter from Alfred's hand. He began reading it, then he looked up at Alfred with urgency in his eyes. "Oh, Alfred! I just remembered that my mom wanted me to clean my room and the bathroom! I have to go; I'll talk to you later!"

Alfred stood there and watched his friend run back across the street to his brother. Michael joked around about something, but Alex seemed all too eager to get into the house. They got into a small argument then both entered the house.

Alfred sighed in annoyance. "I guess he couldn't face me. I'll just show him how to do a real prank later." He smiled and began thinking of pranks to pull on Alex, then remembered the paper in his hands. "I will give him credit though; he did seem to go all out for this…" He folded the paper up and shoved it in his pocket. "TIME FOR FOOD!"

He began walking around to his front yard, up the steps and through the front door of his house. He was welcomed by a burst of cool air and the smell of potatoes. "What's for lunch?" He shouted into the kitchen as he took off his converses by the front door.

"It's the bass your dad caught yesterday with a side of potatoes." His mom answered.

"YUM!" Alfred said walking into the kitchen and sitting down next to his dad. "You'll never guess what Alex did today…"

"What's that?" His dad asked pointing to the letter.

"It's an acceptance letter to this place called Hogwarts that Alex made up…" Alfred was cut off when he heard a plate crash to the ground shattering everywhere. He looked up to see his mom frozen behind the counter looking at him. Her pale blue eyes in which Alfred had inherited had grown large and all color had left her face.

"Mom…?" Alfred questioned. "What's wrong…?" Alfred looked at his dad for answers, but he too shared the same expression. "What's going on?"

"I never thought this would happen…he never showed any signs…" His mother whispered to her husband showing no emotion.

"Well it's happened now; we might as well explain to him what's happening here." His father answered.

His mother walked over to the table next to her husband and across from Alfred. She sighed and looked at Alfred. "Alfred…you're a wizard."

Alfred said nothing. Instead he threw his head back and laughed. "Wow Alex has got you guys playing along, alright…..maybe this is a good prank…or at least it would be if I hadn't have caught on!"

His father said nothing and looked at his mother to explain. "Honey, Hogwarts is a real place, you are a real wizard."

This only made Alfred laugh harder. "Oh please…" he said in between gasps for breath. "This is-"

"STOP LAUGHING!" His father shouted. "THIS ISN'T A JOKE!"

Alfred stopped laughing immediately, his father only rarely raised his voice, so this let Alfred know that they were serious. Alex hadn't pulled a prank on him. This was real.

"What?" Alfred said in astonishment. "There's no way…there's got to be a mistake."

"It's no mistake Alfred…there's much we need to tell you…" his mother went on; almost on the verge of tears.

"Before you were born Alfred, I was married to another man. His name was James Kirkland, he had just moved to Virginia from England, having just divorced. We became close friends and after a while we fell in love. On the night he proposed to me he said that if I truly loved his that I would accept him no matter what, then he told me that he was a wizard. I was stunned but it didn't change the fact that I loved him. He told me of all these things that happen in his world; such as what school he learned at, he explained to me the game of 'Quidditch'-I believe it was called- and spoke fondly of the things he learned. After a few years of being married though he became terribly ill and died…but before he died, I became pregnant…with you."

Alfred said nothing and just looked at his parents…or his mother and her second husband.

"Then, I moved here with Henry Jones and we became husband and wife. We both agreed when you were still very young that we wouldn't tell you until you were old enough…but giving the current circumstances…" his mother reached across the table and grabbed Alfred's hand. "Alfred, I am extremely sorry for never telling you."

Alfred didn't feel anything. "Mom, I think it was a good decision not telling me about my dad; who knows how I would've grown up knowing that my real dad was dead. And Henry," Alfred turned and looked at the man sitting next to his mother. "Thank you for always being there for me. To me, you are my dad and will always be known as such."

Henry smiled; it looked as though he too was on the verge of tears. "Thank you Alfred."

Alfred smiled sympathetically just as his stomach let out a large growl. "Now that this is all cleared up, why don't we talk more about this Hogwarts place and eat?"

* * *

><p>Throughout lunch his mother explained everything she knew about Hogwarts. The classes it offered, the trips into a nearby town called Hogsmead, and most importantly how it was a go away school with only one break to visit family.<p>

"What do you think Henry?" his mother said clearing the dishes. "Do you think we should let him go? He's still very young."

Henry looked at Alfred. Alfred returned the look with pleading eyes; after everything he heard about Hogwarts, he knew he had to go, he wouldn't take no for an answer. "I say yes."

"YES!" Alfred said throwing his arms up in victory.

His mother sighed and smiled. "Alright…. But you have to write us once a week."

"Will do!" Alfred saluted his mother. "But I do have a question…" His parents looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"With the letter, there was a list of things I needed for school. It says that I can find all these things at a place called Diagon Alley…."

His parents continued to look at him.

"So when are we leaving for London?" Alfred asked with a smile.

* * *

><p>This chapter explaining Alfred's story will continue into the next, and I will write the next one when I have more time. Comment if you liked it please ^^<p> 


	4. Wait, my brother?

Hey there, I woke up this morning and it hit me that I only have three chapters up on the story that I wanted to finish this summer….. I AM SO SORRY!

Blragh…*sigh* …Anywho~ Since I'm (EXTREMELY) behind on this story, it's obvious now that I won't finish before summer ends. Again, I'M SORRY!

But up coming stories to soon be announced! I plan to write more with Hetalia, more than likely some yaoi… if not yaoi…than nothing. Because I need to expand my types of stories.

Anywho~(again) same stuff goes for the last chapters. Real names are being used/I do not own Hetalia/I do not own Harry Potter.

All right, now that I've rambled, and the majority of you have skipped over this (so I basically wasted like…. ten or so minutes typing this -_-|||). Enjoy the new chapter!

White eyed fox: Thank you! I might add some additional characters…possibly… I really want to add France and Russia if I continue and write them into the other books as well. I might add some girl characters as well, but it all really depends on how this story plays out~

Alphine- Thanks! Your comment is greatly appreciated~

ForgottenKunai- T^T I'm sorry about all my screw-ups. This is my first time doing a crossover. And I'm sorry about the mess-ups that involve Harry Potter; I'm still reading the fifth book. GRWAH I'M SORRY FOR MY FAILURE!

603bloom: Why thank you my dear~ umm, I'm not entirely sure that this is going to be a yaoi…. '~' But if I do decide to write a yaoi story, I swear you'll be the first I tell ^^

ON WITH THE FRIGGIN SHOW.

Over the next few weeks, Alfred's parents spent their time helping their son with his soon to be new life as a Hogwarts student. They booked a hotel room in London for two weeks; giving them plenty of time to find the right materials for Hogwarts and to do some sight seeing.

Alfred lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling that had been covered with glow in the dark star stickers from when he was younger. They were leaving for London in the morning but he couldn't sleep; he was too excited. He smiled and let his thoughts drift to his idea of what Hogwarts was like. He saw it as a large fancy building that no one but the students and teachers were allowed into because everyone else wasn't cool enough to learn magic. Inside the building there would be dragons and unicorns and other magical creatures of the sort.

Alfred laughed and suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. He glanced over at his clock. The bright red numbers flash that it was 10:30.

"Come in." Alfred said into the darkness.

The door opened and let in the soft light from the hallway, along with his mother. She smiled softly and sweetly at her son. "Hi sweetie."

"Hey mom," Alfred replied as he sat up in bed to reveal his superman pj's. "What's up?"

"Well, since it's official that you are going to be going to Hogwarts, I thought there was one last thing I should tell you." She said quietly. She had what looked like a piece of paper and she gripped it tightly. Alfred moved over on his bed to make enough room for her to sit on the edge. She smiled and accepted the open seat.

"Alfred, remember how I said that your father was divorced when he moved to Virginia?" Alfred nodded. "Well, he had a family with the woman that he divorced. He told me about them while he was on his deathbed. On top of having a family with the woman he divorced before he moved to America, he also said that before her, there was another wife…but that family doesn't have anything to do with what I'm going to tell you.

"We were sitting in his hospital room and he told me about his second family. He said that he left his family because they seemed un-happy with him and acted coldly towards him, but I'm getting off track again…" She sniffed at the memory of seeing her first husband dying. Alfred rubbed her back and gave her the time she needed to collect herself and continue.

"He told me how proud he felt when he married her and how that proudness increased when his first child with her was born. His name is Arthur Kirkland. He's two years older than you and he too is a wizard. "

Alfred said nothing. He just sat there and took in everything that happened that day. First he got bit by an owl…now that he thought about it, he never cleaned up the bite; it's probably infected now. Then he was told he was a wizard and that the man that he'd spent everyday of his life with ISN'T his biological father. And now here his mom is, sitting here telling him he has a brother that IS ALSO a wizard and clutching a piece of paper like her life depended on it…speaking of the paper…

"Hey mom? What's that in your hands?" Alfred said grabbing his glasses from off the nightstand and flipping the switch on his lamp so that he could get a better look at it. His mother handed over the piece of paper. Alfred flipped it over to see a picture of a little boy, no more than two or three. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt black shorts and tiny working boots. Tied around his neck was a green cloak and in his arms was a black and white rabbit. The boy was looking at the photographer of the picture and he didn't seem happy. Even though his face was sour, his eyes were lit up and bright as though he were smiling. They were a bright emerald green and they sparkled. His hair with blonde and messy and not too far below it was a pair of eyebrows the size of caterpillars. Alfred flipped it back over to see writing on the back. Arthur Kirkland was written along the bottom in neat print.

"So this is my brother?" Alfred said handing the picture back to his mother.

"Well, your half brother. I kept the picture because I knew that one day I should tell you about him as well…and he…he looks just like your father…" She said stroking the surface of the picture with her thumb.

"Your father gave this to me before he died, he said he carried it with him everywhere so that he'd never forget about his family. He told me that his ex wife sent it to him a year before she died…"

Alfred felt kind of guilty. "So Arthur is an orphan?"

"Yes…I suppose, but I think he is living with the children of James's first family. But Alfred look at me." She put a soft pale hand on his cheek and lifted his face until their eyes met.

"If my guess is right from what I know about how the student system works at Hogwarts, Arthur is already a student there. He'd be going into his third year I believe… I felt you had the right to know about him. But Alfred, if you see him ever and decide to talk to him, then I do not want you telling him that you are his half brother. Do you understand me? If I find out that he knows that you are related to him, then I will pull you out of that school quicker than you can say no."

Alfred nodded. "I understand… "

"That's my good little Alfred." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Well, I guess I should let you get back to sleep then. We have a busy day tomorrow!" She smiled and stood from his bedside then walked over to the door. "I'll be waking you up at 7 am to leave for the airport, so go straight to bed."

"Yes ma'am." Alfred said quietly. "G'night mom."

"Good night sweetheart." With that she closed the door giving Alfred only his lamp to see with. He was about to turn off his lamp and fall asleep when he saw the picture of Arthur on his bed. What he should've done is call his mom and give it back. What he should've done was put it on his nightstand and fall asleep. But he instead picked it up and continued looking at it until midnight.

Seven came around sooner than what Alfred had hoped for. The sun was already pouring through the window as he finished his packing. Once he had finished he was out the door with his parents and making his 45-minute trip to the local airport.

Along the way his parents were telling him all the things they were going to be doing while they were there. It was very clear that they were just as excited as Alfred was. Once they reached the airport, they checked in their luggage and had just enough time to eat at the Applebee's before going to their gate.

Alfred had been sitting in the same position staring out the window for four hours. His parents were both asleep beside him and the electric guitar blasted through his earphones. He'd be in London soon.


End file.
